Things change
by Jordan6452
Summary: Years passed and some things changed in their lives ,while some stayed the same. Sometimes you need a little help from someone to realise that what you need was right in front of you from the start. Folive one-shot.Rated M for sexual content and language.


**A/N:I don't own ANT FARM.I'm apologizing in advance for any spelling and/or grammatical isn't my first language, so yeah…WARNING:SEXUAL CONTENT AND LOTS OF SWEARING INCLUDED :P Oh,and the characters are really OOC,but that's basically the whole point of the !**

It's been three years since the three friends arrived at time passed ,people and things ,of course,but most important,mentally.

The most affected by this normal change process was was now taller and alot more muscular,but that's something one thing that changed the most about him was his crush for Chyna stayed the same,but the way he reacted and felt about it didn' harsh comment,every rejection hurted him more and more,year by year,slowly driving him of the people would lose interest in their crushes if they were in his situation,but for Fletcher every failure consisted in a new dose for his ,he kept it secret,unlike in his younger ,almost everyone bought it...The only one who knew about it now was Olive and he didn't even need to tell her,she just figured it all out by it didn't matter,she couldn't change anything,could she?

Fletcher now sunk his feelings in a never-ending started smoking since he was 15 years old,as a way to relax himself from the stress,but it only contributed to his now depressive attitude and view towards once goofy and always smiling idiot turned into a depressive and easily-annoyed smoker...who also liked to take his frustration on people by swearing... ,Olive was the only one who seemed to notice else still considered him "the funny guy",probabily because he tried to hide his feelings and thoughts behind jokes , because he was afraid people will judge him even more than ,Olive knew all about him and she didn't treat him worse,she even started to tease him less,but why would the others act just like her?

He dated other girls over these years,but all of them broke up with him because he was still in love with Chyna and it's rather unpleasant to be called "Chyna" while having his sake,none of them told Chyna and forgot the incident ,so Fletcher realised that they actually had feelings for it wasn't mutual and he got tired of always being a nice guy.

Olive also changed over the self-confidence dropped to a really low level since Dixon cheated on her with Kennedy after a 6 month relationship (which meant alot to her,since she could remember every second of it thanks to her eidetic memory) and her parents divorce made her realise that "play-time" is over and real-life just still dated other boys over the time,but no relationship was like Fletcher,she felt the need to get rid of stress and the problems surrounding her,but she found cutting a much more efficient method than never told anyone about it,but somehow Fletcher noticed never confronted her about it,just told her once straight in the face that she's "a fucking hypocrite" , without any further event left Olive a little confused and with some theories to deal with that might explain Fletcher's opinion on her,but she soon "dropped the case".

Another thing that changed for both of them was their friendship with reached her goal and finally got signed at a pretty important record had multiple tours around the country,a growing fanbase and busier schedule that started to exclude her best ,she would always be supportive if any of them had a problem,but the three of them became more distant as years passed,leaving Fletcher and Olive the only two remaining from the "best friend trio".

**23:00 PM ; 28th May 2016**

Right now,Chyna had a gig in their hometown San Francisco,leaving Olive alone once more with stopped going to all of her concerts since the number semnificatively increased and they had to focus more on school and their future careers.

Olive was heading to the roof where he found a quiet Fletcher smoking while gazing at the sky full of stars.

"If he isn't in class or in the art room,then Fletcher sure as hell is on the roof smoking."She thought as she approached him.

"Hey."mumbled Fletcher,without even turning his head.

"Hey..."Olive said,staring at his blank expression.

After a brief moment of silence,Olive asked:

"-You keep thinking about her,don't you?"

Fletcher frowned as he listened to her words before bursting out:

"-Of course I do!I'm in fucking love with her for almost 5 years and she doesn't give a shit about decided to even drop our friendship for fucking fame and money!"snapped Fletcher as he opened another pack of cigarettes,still not facing his bestfriend.

Olive repeated every word in her was right,who would've thought Chyna would leave their lives almost as fast as she entered them?

"-Have you ever thought of changing something?"Olive finally succeeded to say.

"-Like what?I'm not responsible for the way she feels and acts,Olive,and you know that!It's just so unfair..."Fletcher mumbled the last part,clenching his fists.

This was one thing that Olive hated the most about Fletcher : the fact that he thinks he's the only one with problems...or at least this problem.

She bit her lip before adding:

"I was talking about know better than anyone else that it's NOT gonna don't you try to forget her?You're not the only one who is in this situation..."Her voice softened as she spoke the final words.

Since they met,Olive always found something special about they were 13,she eventually fell for him,but she respected the fact that he was in love with Chyna and didn't do anything about her feelings and look what that led to...

A little shocked by her words,Fletcher turned,eyeing his he could see was sadness and regret in her eyes.

"Maybe you're right..."He said calmly,still staring into her eyes.

"There is someone who cares about you at least as much as you care about Chyna,Fletcher,maybe closer than you think."Olive stated looking back in his blue confused eyes,suddenly feeling alot more confident.

"That would be nice,but I don't think there's someone like that,just not yet."

Olive could read the sorrow in his eyes.

"Maybe you didn't pay attention to the right person all these years..."

Olive said as she leaned didn't know how she had the courage to do it,but she finally pressed her lips on was shocked at first,but shortly started kissing didn't last long because Olive broke apart after a few seconds.

With a little brighter face,Fletcher exclaimed:

"-Olive,you-"

But was quickly intrerrupted by Olive:

"-I love you too,Fletcher!"

She smiled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer in a long passionate tangled her fingers in his brown curls as he kept his hands around her waist,pressing her small body to his.  
They were making-out for a few minutes,until Fletcher suddenly broke the kiss,licking her upper lip and staring at her with questioning knew exactly what he meant,that's why she hesitated at ,when his grip hardened around her waist,she nodded firmly,not breaking the eye contact.

"-You fucking hypocritical bitch..."Fletcher smirked and Olive giggled in his arms as he carried her in her got used to his "sweet" appelatives a long time ago.

As they reached their destination,he gently laid her on her bed as he climbed over her .She kept her fingers tangled in his hair and leaned forward biting his lower lip,begging for gladly gave her acces and she slid her tongue they were making out,Fletcher removed her clothing,piece by piece,leaving her only in her bra and gladly returned the favor leaving him only in his boxers,staring as his wasn't an athletical person,so he didn't have a six pack or any other "girl mind-blowing" feature,but it was enough for Olive to drool at his reaction was similar to his as he slowly removed her bra and panties,staring at her exposed body was covered in scars in some places.

"-Olive,you're beautiful!"he said,fascinated by the image of her naked body.

She felt the rush in her cheeks as he started tracing her body with his lips,gently kissing her scars and squeezing her breasts with his moaned in pleasure as he kept going down until he suddenly smirked at her as he pushed two of his fingers in her vagina,satisfied by her kept doing it while taking his boxers off,releaving his erection.

Olive found herself staring at his length.

"-How can I take all of that in me?"she whispered while Fletcher grabbed his wallet from the floor,taking out a condom from it.

"-We don't have to do this,Olive,we c-"

But he was interrupted again by the girl, who carefully opened it and gently covered his length with it.

Surprised by her actions,he leaned forward and said:

"-That's my whore!"

She playfully rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his back.

"-I love you!"he said as he caught her lips in his and thrusted in her.

Her body arched in pain,tears rolling down her knew that first time is painful for girls,but she couldn't believe the pain she was feeling right now.

He kissed away her tears as he kept thrusting in and out ,the pain was replaced by a strong feeling of spread her legs farther so he could gain more started moving faster and faster,making her screaming his name a couple times.

Finally Olive screamed:

"-Oh my God,Fletcher!"as she dig her nails in his back while he came in her,both of them reaching an orgasm at the same time.

They were heavy breathing,a bright smile on both of their was resting his head on hers,both of them looking in their eyes.

"That was...amazing!"he said exhausted.

"I love you,Fletcher!"Olive said as she planted another kiss on his lips.

"I love you too!"he responded as he laid next to her.

She got closer to him as he calmly searched the floor for his pack of covered themselves with her blanket and cuddled as he lit a cigarette.

After a few minutes of embracing like this,with only their heads and arms out of the blanket,someone stormed in the room ,turning on the lights,but the couple didn't dare to break away from the comfortable position.

A cheerful Chyna stares at a happy Olive resting on a smirking Fletcher who pulls the blonde closer to him with one hand and holds a cigarette in the reaction quickly changed to shock:  
"-What did I miss?"Chyna questions the tired,but happy couple.

**Well,I hope you enjoyed reading 's my first actually fanfic (I did a songfic before).Also,I added 2 songs references,let's see who can guess them? :D Reviews would be greatly appreciated,but no flame please!**

**~Jordan6452**


End file.
